


Let It Be Me

by quarkocean



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M, Other, POV First Person, RPF
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28759461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean
Summary: 每一个故事都需要开始和结束，你从来都不曾想到自己会参与其中。
Relationships: Jesse Lewis/You
Kudos: 4





	Let It Be Me

**Author's Note:**

> ALL JESSE / 梦女视角R18 BL

15岁的最后一天，你从空手道道场结束练习回家，看到隔壁搬来了新邻居。  
你不在意的想着这也与你无关，突然这时候一个漂亮的像洋娃娃般的男孩子对你打招呼。  
他相当有礼貌但他的日语很烂，英语也很糟糕，你一开始这样想，可是你没有说，你只是同样礼节性的回应。  
这个男孩叫路易斯·杰西，9岁，你未曾想象他将从此参与你的人生。

please nice to meet you.

你们就这样认识了，因为杰西也去你练习的道场，第一次去的时候衣服还是你借给他的，是你忘在储物柜的备用，但是杰西试穿的时候发现很合身，你很高兴，那天你练习完没有直接回家，你陪着他练习了一会，你不会想到未来有一天这个孩子是整个道场最快升到黑带的人。

你从不知道原来自己是这么一个有耐心的人，回想起来，你和这位邻居家的小男孩相处在一起的时间真的很久，久到你忘记如何计数。  
路易斯·杰西真的很黏人，其实你没有问过他是不是没有安全感，可是他找你玩的时候，你总是无法拒绝，也许小时候的他过于可爱也说不定。  
你没有想过这一切的理由，因为你一直觉得自己是一个可有可无的人，过着平凡的日子而已。

杰西10岁的时候，有一天他告诉你有个老爷爷给了他一张1000日元的纸钞，于是他就这样加入了ジャニーズ事务所。  
你对那个盛产偶像的事务所略有耳闻，可惜你从不追星，但对你来说那里十分遥远而梦幻。你只是单纯的附和着，反正你也提不出什么可靠的意见来参考。  
你对路易斯·杰西说加油，到底怀了几分真心再也无从考据，简单的几个词却成了杰西最初的支持。  
迟钝如你也会感到你们见面的机会渐渐减少了，你忙着升学，杰西则在jr.中活动着，他依然很黏你，不止因为你们是邻居，你是他唯一可以说真心话的人。  
这件事你很久以后才知晓。

你们总是约好在暑假抽出几天的时间去湘南，为什么是那里，因为你觉得那里距离东京好近，不用带上繁重的行李，和小孩出去玩是性价比最高的选择，当时你的脑海里大概净是报考学校的事情。  
你应该问一下路易斯·杰西他想去的地方，你没有，你无意间看到的电视节目才发现杰西刚刚和他的同伴去过江之岛出外景，你第一次意识到自己极为过分。  
尽管如此，你们在江之电上的欢笑也不曾虚假。  
你带着西瓜，第一次主动去找路易斯·杰西。夏天逐渐进入尾声，你们光着脚坐在庭院里，西瓜冰镇过才拿出来吃，是杰西想出来的主意。你没有说明来意，他却大大方方接受了这样的你。  
你看着他，肉嘟嘟稚气的脸，依旧像是粘人的小狗狗，你忍不住怜爱之心终于伸出手想抚摸他柔软的前发。  
呐，是花火大会。那一瞬间，他转过头对你说道，你慌忙的把手收回去。  
远处一缕一缕的残影，仿佛是夏日的终曲，你们假装可以看到烟火的全貌，静静地挨在一起坐着，听着。

当你发现9岁的路易斯·杰西好像已经存在于很遥远的过去时，你21岁，他15岁。  
你考上了志愿里的大学，你不喜欢社团活动却还是参加了，只不过消磨时间罢了。  
依然时不时能见到杰西，他的脸颊慢慢褪去稚气，显出了轮廓感，你真的不敢相信这一切就这样慢慢在改变。  
你知道他在的组合叫SixTONES，他教你其中“ix”不发音直接读成スト，你问他这是为什么，他用蹩脚的日语解释了大半天你终于听懂了其中的缘由。  
你吸了一大口冰咖啡，你喜欢加满冰块的感觉。你一边搅动着冰块，一边听着杰西聊着他的生活和他的同伴。你只是在意着听杰西的声音，你喜欢他诉说的方式，因为他句子里的语法实在太好玩了。  
察觉到的他戳了戳你的酒窝说不准嘲笑他，你笑到捂住肚子，不敢相信世界上竟然会有那么可爱的人，他理直气壮的说你的日文也没有总是拿到满分，你笑得更厉害了。  
路易斯·杰西第一次表演模仿唐老鸭，其实是在你的面前，你不知道。  
这些你不知道的事情构成了你们共度在一起的回忆，未来的某一天你终将明了。

你当然谈过恋爱，交往过几个恋人，每次都无疾而终，大概是缺点缘分，你从不强求，你只是过着不咸不淡的日子，命中注定的浪漫也与你无关。你没有和路易斯·杰西说过这些，他大概能猜到，你也从来不问他，原来你们是默契的。  
有一天路易斯·杰西给你发邮件说他20岁了，你多少有点从这样浑浑噩噩的日子中清醒了，你打开手机里的日程本，你意识到杰西已经变成一个大人了。  
其实你们很久没见了，你的工作和他的工作之间总是找不到共同的空余时间，路易斯·杰西一直发LINE约你吃饭，你发现时间完全合不上，他还是没有放弃约饭。  
你多多少少从媒体上看到过杰西的表演，你觉得那个世界kirakira的，那是你永远都不会进入也进入不了的地方。  
你第一次主动发邮件给杰西说你好喜欢“Laugh” In the LIFE这首歌，立刻收到了他一大串感叹号的回复。毕竟你们有年龄差，你终于知道小孩是在用感叹号表达喜悦。  
他说他想见你。

你在约定的寿司店等了他一会，路易斯·杰西没有迟到，只不过是你提早到了。他稍许弯下身子才进了店，你听到拉门的声音忍不住回头看到了那个邻居家的小男孩居然变成了184的大男孩，他比你结实很多，可是很瘦，你下意识的整理了一下宽松的卫衣，企图遮掩你的年糕肚肚。  
你们一起吃了晚餐又一起去喝了酒，杰西看上去很高兴，你们说了好多话，你的酒量很差，几杯啤酒就晕呼呼的找不到洗手间，你知道你突然难受得想吐，杰西拉住你，差一步你就会摔倒。  
你完全不记得自己是怎么回家的，你在路边吐了好久，就像应酬过度的上班族。他一直陪着你，这种感觉你不禁觉得似曾相识，却说不出所以然来。  
他扶着你躺到床上去的时候，你的意识早已在shut down的边缘，你看不清他的脸，你的手想抓住些什么，最后路易斯·杰西温柔的双手握住了你，你感到很安心，没有什么原因，有他在真好，你就这样陷入沉睡。  
你不知道他坐在你的床边陪着你一夜无眠，到了早上五点钟才悄悄的出门。  
被门把问到眼睛为什么红红的，杰西随意的找了个理由塘塞过去。

你并不是一个没有心的人，恰好圣诞节快到了，为了谢谢他的照顾，你认认真真的挑选了礼物。店员殷勤的给你推荐商品，问你是不是要送给恋人，你选择沉默。  
最后你选了cado最新款的加湿器，你用的是旧款，你很自信杰西会喜欢这件小玩意。  
你们当然没有在圣诞节那天交换礼物，你在公司加班，杰西也忙着上通告。你从报纸上得知スト即将出道的新闻，你给杰西发过祝贺的邮件，合上手机才察觉竟然过了这么多年，所幸他都坚持了下来。

很久以后你才把这件礼物亲手送给杰西，他看上去有点疲倦，但是拆开包装发现是cado时眼睛还是亮亮的。  
你开车送他回家，从后视镜里你看到他打瞌睡的样子，你有点心疼。  
你叫醒杰西时，他迷迷糊糊的回应着你，好像还是那个彼得潘般的男孩。你一边扶着他走出停车场一边摸钥匙，路易斯·杰西整个人挂在你的身上，你咬咬牙努力不让自己倒下，那一天是你28岁的最后一天。  
这样的场景如此熟悉，只不过角色互换。  
他睡得很沉，在一片漆黑中你替他掖好被子打算回去的时候不小心撞到了地灯，你的心跳很快因为你生怕吵醒他。  
杰西。你试探的轻语问道，他没有回答。你感到放心于是准备离开。  
突然你的手被抓住，路易斯·杰西低沉的声音从你背后响起。

why don’t you stay.

很显然你的心理素质并没有你想象中那么强悍，你根本不敢回头。  
路易斯·杰西没有放开你的手，反而握得更紧。  
你回过神来的时候，你已经被他反抱住。你一向对床品很挑剔，但这一次你没有时间去确认这张双人床是否足够柔软。  
耳后扑过来那个比你小六岁的男孩的呼吸，你几乎说不出话，存在于脑海的理智被“为什么是我”这个疑问取代。  
真挚而热情的i love you一遍遍的像是幻觉一般，你闭上眼睛，反正什么都看不见。  
你闻到杰西的须后水，那款你曾推荐给他的牌子，十分好用，黑五时你屯了一箱还被杰西嘲笑了一辈子也用不完，当时的你说一生很长总会用完的。  
当下你能感觉的，只有这种不真实。  
路易斯·杰西嗅了嗅你的发尾，问你是不是又用了那款发胶，你无法思考，你颤抖得点了点头。  
得到回应的杰西轻轻吻了你的后颈，告诉你他一直很喜欢你身上的味道，原来他早就想吻你。  
你感到他的手指在你的皮肤上游走，你怕痒但你又不想在他面前丢脸，所以你拼命忍耐，这反而让你看上去更加好笑，你以为你快哭出来。  
其实你真的流泪了，杰西把你转过身来，舔舐你的眼角。你就快失控了。  
当听到他说他喜欢你的时候，你反而显得异常冷静，你知道你也喜欢路易斯·杰西，一直，从见到他的第一面开始。你从来没有面对过自己的真心，你假装无事发生，你试图掩饰。已被现实翻搅得乱七八糟的你，是最有力的惩罚。  
就这样你们开始接吻，你不讨厌这样的吻。杰西咬着你的嘴唇，你开始心动，整个房间只能听到口唇之间的水声，杰西用舌尖试探性的在牙床中刺激你，你努力的回应他，你明白自己笨拙得要死。  
聪明的路易斯·杰西早就发现了你的弱点，他一边吻着你一边抚摸你的身体，你几乎不知道他怎么会比你更熟练。  
你们脱掉衣服钻进温暖的被窝里，杰西吻着你的身体，你的每一寸皮肤都被留下来浅色的粉红印记，他让你记住这一刻。  
别咬着唇，杰西抬起头吻了吻你，他告诉你放轻松，他就这样占据了主动权，你无可奈何却接受了，你根本什么也做不了。  
他渐渐向你的身体下方进攻，你抓住他的头发不可自抑的叫出声，光是被他整个口腔包覆住的感觉就让你欲仙欲死，你放弃任何挣扎。  
你被他口得连续释放了好几次，你抓紧床单，你实在无法用语言形容这种快感。  
路易斯·杰西没有停下的意思，你也拒绝不了他。你们两个，明明这么情合意投。

你暂时还理解不了这样的自己，你觉得自己彻底坏掉了，你不对劲。  
路易斯·杰西和你被情欲占满，你们触碰到对方的身体，又热又烫。他抱住你，这种单纯的拥抱让你的心灵平静下来，他蹭着你的鼻头问你可不可以。你叹了一口气，除了纵容你还有别的选择吗，你没有。  
杰西亲了亲你的额头，温柔的咬着你的耳朵要你把一切都交给他，接着他背转过你的身体，你被他贯穿了。  
刚开始的时候就算充分润滑过其实也十分疼，毕竟你的那里是第一次被开发。你觉得自己好像要死掉了，下一秒又被快感席卷，你在这样的冲击下体会到了绝望和喜悦原来可以同时存在。  
杰西抵住你的肩膀，在你的身体里律动着，你充分的体会到了他的存在，是那么切实。你们紧紧的贴合在一起，就像连体婴儿。  
你顾不得自己的自尊，你契合着路易斯·杰西的所有，发出了过去的自己都不敢想象的呻吟，你是满足的，你不能再否认自己的感觉了。  
在高潮中你说了爱，这绝不是谎言，你被爽到颤抖，泪流满面，你感到羞耻，你用双手掩住脸，连你自己都不想看到自己的样子。  
杰西还没有离开你的身体，他重新握住你的双手，他微笑着注视着你，像背后长着天使翅膀的恶魔。他就像最初的那样黏你，只对你撒娇，仿佛你就是他的全世界，你的幻想慢慢与他的眼眸重合，在那双清澈的眼睛里你错觉看到了自己。  
你最终变得诚实。  
路易斯·杰西与你十指相扣，你的心又狂跳了起来，再要一次好不好他这样向你祈求。  
你点了点头，回吻了你心爱的小男孩，你早已别无所求。  
不知道又是做了几次，连睡着了都失去知觉。

再次醒来时，你被杰西注视着，你惯性的避开视线，理所当然得被他从背后抱住。  
你看到贴在床边的立拍得相片，空白的地方已经开始淡淡发黄，是很久以前的照片了。  
稀薄的记忆重又浮现了上来，你记得你们曾经在镰仓用一部富士立拍得拍了好多风景，回东京的时候你把照片收进相册送给了杰西。  
为什么把这张晴空贴在这里。你想问的事情有很多，你需要整理思绪。  
路易斯·杰西冲着你笑笑，他凑过来吻住了你，他真的很喜欢接吻。

这需要什么样的理由，杰西对着你轻语呢喃，你怎么会不知道这一切的意义。

——你的存在就是这一切的意义。

  
the end   
2021-01-15


End file.
